Summer Love
by Miss Vigilante
Summary: Dick Grayson bumps into a green-eyed beauty while on a tropical island with his friends. Everything about her is perfect but the only thing in their way is his girlfriend and the fact that he'll be leaving in two months.
1. Chapter 1

Two months. Sixty-one days. Summer vacation in the bahamas with my best friends. This summer is going to be the best summer yet. We graduated high school and received our diplomas a week ago. I had a graduation party and that was when Bruce announced he would be taking us to a tropical island for the summer. I was also glad when he told me he'd only be staying for fifteen days. Its not like we need a chaperone or anything. I'm eighteen years old and off to college in a few months, not a kid anymore.

By the way, my name is Dick Grayson and if you don't know me then I'm assuming you live under a rock. My father is famous and super rich. And before you get any thoughts, I'm not a spoiled rich kid. I wasn't born in this lifestyle, I only adopted it when Bruce decided to adopt me. It wasn't easy to make the transition from poor circus boy to...the prince of Gotham. Honestly, having paparazzi following you since the age of ten is not something that is enjoyable. I can't count the amount of times I've flipped paparazzi off and broke a camera or two.

Anyways, enough about that. If I don't get a move on then I'm going to miss the flight. Well, not really since we're flying on Bruce's private jet but Bruce hates it when I'm late.

Double checking that I have everything in my suitcase, I grabbed my sunglasses, placed them on, and made my way out. My family was waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase. Bruce tapping his watch and giving me a glare.

"Dick," he sternly said.

I smiled at the man. "I know I'm late but I'm here right?"

"This isn't fair!" yelled Tim from by the door.

I turned to my brother and blew him a kiss. "Bye Timmy."

"Why does he get to go on vacation for two months on a tropical island?" he asked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "It's his graduation present. When you graduate high school I'll send you to wherever you'd like." He looked at Alfred and gave him a nod. "Watch him for me?"

Alfred gave him a nod and bid us goodbye. "Have fun Master Dick."

"Thanks Al," I said giving him a hug.

Tim kicked me in the leg and I returned the gesture by punching him in the shoulder. He'll get over it.

"Will we be picking up Barbara on the way?" Bruce asked.

I placed my suitcase in the trunk and shook my head. "No she already got a ride."

Barbara and I have been together for a year now. She and I have been friends since we were children. I started having a crush on her when I got to middle school and she always teased me about it. She's older than me by two years. Yup, I like older experienced woman. She wouldn't go out with me until senior year of high school. Maybe she was embarrassed because she was going to college or something and I was still in high school? But anyways, we're together now. Are we perfect? Hell no. We fight every other day but for some reason I can't ever think about getting rid of this girl.

My friends were already waiting inside, bags placed under the jet, and everything. I got out of the car and gave Gotham a salute before heading inside the jet.

"Look who finally decided to show his handsome face."

I smiled and turned to my hazel eyed best friend. "Hello Wally. You look gorgeous like always."

Wally winked at me and blew me a kiss. We're not gay. I promise we're not and no we've never kissed or done anything sexual. Gross. Wally and I just have a bromance. I like girls. Girls with delicious boobies and a nice tight-

"Hey sweetie!" Babs shouted.

She was sitting in between Rachel and Karen. I leant down and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey beautiful. Excited?"

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Absolutely! I can't wait for the beach and bonfires!"

"Hey where are we even going?" asked Gar.

"Some place called Tamaran," I replied with a shrug. "I've never been to it but Bruce says its pretty nice."

I took a seat next to Vic. I was going to sit next to Wally but he's too busy making out with Jenny. I swear those two never getting tired of sucking faces. I'm not even exaggerating. If Wally isn't eating or flirting with me then he's sucking the life out of Jenny. I'm surprised the girl is still breathing.

Bruce clapped his hands to get our attention. "Before we make out ascend I want to remind you of a few rules. Even though you're eighteen and legal adults, you are still living under my roof. Please contain your alcohol and try not to embarrass me. The island is already buzzing of my arrival and paparazzi should already be lined up to greet us. I'm only staying for two weeks and I expect you all to attend the Wayne Foundation's charity festival next week. Try not to get arrested and please try not to get hurt. I don't want to receive a phone call while I'm in America."

"Are you done now?" I asked.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at me. "I expect you to be an adult on this vacation Dick."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Adult. Yea. Got it."

"Just remember the rules," he told us before sitting down in his seat.

I closed my eyes and sleep came to me.

Bruce was right about the island. It was absolutely beautiful. When we arrived, I stepped out of the plane and saw bright colors of orange, pink, blues, and purples. My eyes were enticed by the different colors.

They were also enticed by the paparazzi standing by the gate.

Bruce was welcomed by the Mayor or someone. I don't know who he is but he seemed important. They exchanged some words in front of some people, took pictures, and people cheered. Same old shit.

Two opened jeeps were waiting for us at the front of the airport.

I was more in awe when we arrived at the house that we'd be staying in. I wouldn't even call it a house. The entire thing was made out of bamboo, hay, and wood. The house consisted of a master bedroom, three other bedrooms, six bathrooms, a large living room, kitchen, dining room, a hot tub outside on the patio, a small pool, and the best part about it all is that its located right on the beach.

Bruce placed a hand on my shoulder as I walked in. "I'll be staying in the guest house down the beach. You guys can get settled in without me right?"

"Yea I can handle it," I told him. "See you for dinner tonight?"

"I have a meeting with a friend," he replied. "You and your friends can get settled in and explore the island tonight."

I gave him a nod and walked into the living room where everyone was sitting and chatting away with excitement. "Okay guys so here is the deal. There's a master bedroom and three other bedrooms available."

Wally waved his hand in the air. "I call master!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Not happening. There's two beds in each room so you guys are gonna have to share."

"Me and Rachel will share," Babs said.

My face fell. We haven't shared a room or a bed in...ever. I really don't know why Babs hasn't let us move a level up in our relationship. Its not like we don't touch each other or anything. There would be times where it would get so hot and heavy that I think we're going to have sex and my hands reach for her panties and bam! She stops everything and says she has to go.

I gave Babs a nod. "Okay. You can go pick out a room." I turned towards the rest of them. "Jenny, Wally, Karen, and Vic share a room?"

They all looked at each. "No sex!" they shouted in union.

"Dude so unfair!" Wally exclaimed with crossed arms.

"I ain't gonna sleep in a room with you two having sex!" yelled Vic.

Karen placed a hand on Vic's shoulder. "C'mon big guy. Let's go unpack."

Wally was still looking at me with annoyance and I fought the urge laugh at him. Jeez its just two months with no sex. Not my problem. They all can figure it out on their own.

I grabbed my own luggage and made my way upstairs to the master bedroom. I threw the suitcases off to the side, my shoes off by my bed, shirt off, and I made my way out to the balcony. The sun was setting across the ocean and I sighed at the beauty.

"What are you doing out here?"

I rotated my head to look at my girlfriend. "I'm watching the sunset. Isn't it beautiful?"

She walked over towards me and I wrapped my arms around her. "There's sunsets everyday," she said.

I frowned at her. "Yea I guess so."

"So are we going out tonight? I'm hungry," she said.

I kissed her on the lips. "Hungry for what?"

She giggled against me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Dick stop."

"You want me to stop kissing you?" I asked.

She shook her head and kissed me. "No keep kissing me."

Of course I did as instructed. Kissing Babs is...nice. I mean she lets me use tongue so that's good right? But I always feel like something is missing when I kiss her. This is going to sound so girly and corny but I always thought that when you kiss someone then you should feel sparks or something. I love Babs. She's been a part of my life for so long but there's always something missing between us.

Her stomach growled and I pulled back, resting my forehead against hers. "Go tell the others to be ready in twenty. I'm going to shower and head downstairs in a few."

She kissed me on the cheek. "Okay. Look handsome for me."

"I always do," I teased.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! First story and first chapter.<p>

I want to see what you guys think about it?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this so wasn't my idea. Honestly I should have been more aware but of course the dancing monkey in a tutu had to distract me. Now I'm stuck in a crowd full of sweaty people and no way out. I lost Babs so she's no where to be found and the rest of my friends split up. No one here speaks English and half the time people are pushing and yelling at me angry.

After breakfast this morning, my friends wanted to explore the main island and see what is around for us to do. I'm more of an adventurous guy so I quickly grabbed Babs and went to go pick up brochures from a stand. Everyone else went their separate ways. Babs had pulled me along and we ended up in a market type of place. We saw stands that sold fresh fish, stands that sold fruits and vegetables, some stands selling faux jewelry, and a stand that had cages and exotic animals in them. I stopped for a second to acknowledge the dancing monkey and when I turned, Babs was gone.

Now I'm being pushed by people from corner to corner and I have no idea where I am. I grew frustrated, so I pushed people back. Eventually, I could see an escape and that was when I took my chance. I jumped out of the crowd of people and sighed, dusting off my shirt. Looking back at the crowd, I shook my head, and placed my sunglasses back over my eyes.

"These people are animals," I muttered.

Just when I turned to leave, I collided into something moving fast.

It took me a moment to get back into reality. "Can this day get any worse?" I asked myself.

I picked my sunglasses off the ground before picking myself back up. I looked down at the person who I slammed into. Beautiful. That's all I saw. Absolute beauty. A girl about my age with the most gorgeous green eyes and hair like I've never seen before. Red hair. Not like the kind Babs has. Red that seemed fake but also seemed so real at the same time. The sun kissed her skin, the golden complexion was made for her. And those...legs. Oh my god. Those legs.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

She looked up at me and blinked. I immediately held out my hand for her and helped her up. Her bicycle was also on the ground so I picked it up for her and stood it up right.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She fixed her dress and then winced at her knee. There was a cut, nothing scary, but blood was coming out of it.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I should have watched where I was going."

She made an unpleasant noise and she looked like she was about to cry. There's only one thing that I'm not good at and thats talking to a hot crying girl. I looked around to see if I could find a first aid kit and I eventually was able to find a band-aid from one of the souvenir shops around here.

I grabbed the girl by the hand and led her to a park. I placed her bike against the bench and pointed at it so she could sit down.

Kneeling down, I grabbed her foot and placed it on my thigh. I looked up and it was the best thing to ever happen to me. She was wearing a skirt and oh my god pink lacy underwear! Oh my god I can see everything! She wasn't even paying attention and I'm glad or else I would be on the floor with a bloody nose right now. Look away idiot before you get caught!

I licked my lips and looked down at her knee. She sighed in relief when I finally placed the band-aid over her cut.

"There you go," I said getting up and taking a seat next to her. "I'm sorry about that again. I was anxious about getting out of that crowd."

She just looked at me and I mentally slapped myself. She's from a different country you idiot.

I sighed and raised my eyebrow. "Great. I'm talking to a hot girl who doesn't even speak English. I'll see you around." I got up and made my way to leave.

"I speak English."

All the blood from my face drained right then and there. I slowly turned to her and ran my fingers through my hair. "Um...hi?"

She giggled behind her hand. "Greetings."

I smirked as I noticed the tint of red on her cheeks. Not the first time I make a girl blush.

"You are an American?" she asked me.

I walked over to her and took a seat on the bench. "That obvious?"

She smiled at me. She has one of the most prettiest smiles. "I can tell by the accent and your choice of clothing."

"Yea I'm from America," I told her leaning back. "Gotham, New York to be exact."

She raised her eyebrows, obviously trying to seem interested. "Are you here on vacation?"

"Yea with my friends and dad," I told her. "I'm kinda lost here though. I've been here only once but that was a few summers ago. I don't remember anything. And no one here speaks English. Any pointers?"

She gave me a giggle. "Well for starters, you should not be in the market around this time. All the fresh products come in at twelve fifteen and it is why everyone crowds the place. My parents once lost me in there for two hours." She let out a laugh. "They found me under the stand that sells zorkaberries. I had my entire face covered in purple juice."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. She gives off this innocent vibe. "What are zorkaberries?" I asked.

She widened her eyes at me. "You have never had zorkaberry?"

I shook my head at her. "Nope."

She stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me away.

I laughed before wincing. "Ow, you got a strong grip."

She looked back at me. "We must make with the haste before they run out!"

A part of me thought, maybe I should be looking for Babs and my friends, but the other part of me said screw it and have fun.

She bought me over to a stand that sold fruit. She spoke to the seller and gave him two gold coins before turning to me. "Come I must let you try these!" she exclaimed, pulling me back over to the bench.

I watched as she opened the container and sniffed the fruit. She picked up the berry and shoved it in my mouth. Like she literally shoved it in my mouth. Wow this berry is pretty delicious. It goes from really tart to sweet.

"You were right," I told her. "This is really good."

She beamed a happy smile at me. "Have some more?"

I grabbed a few more and shoved them in my mouth. "I just realized something," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow at me as she chewed. "What is it?"

"I don't know your name," I said.

She smiled and tilted her head at me. "And I do not know your name."

I extended my hand out to her. "Hi, I'm Richard John Grayson its nice to meet you."

She giggled and took my hand. "I am Korina Stella Anders. You can call me Kori."

"My friends call me Dick," I told her.

My eyes widened. My friends. I should probably find them but I'm actually having a good time with Kori. I definitely don't want this to be our last time seeing each other.

"Do you mind helping me get back to my house?" I asked her. "We took a cab here and I can't find my friends."

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

I honestly didn't know. There aren't any street addresses here. So I had to explain the place to her. "Its the big mansion house with the blue W flags."

She blinked a few times before nodding. "You are staying at the Wayne house. I met your father the other day. He was at a business meeting with my father."

What a small world huh? Bruce knows everybody.

"I can take you there," she told me standing up.

I stood up after her and waited for her to discard of the fruit container and grab her bike. "Do you wish to walk there or ride behind me?"

"I'll ride behind you just as long as you don't make me fall and eat dirt," I joked.

She let out a giggle and winked at me. "Yes because we do not wish for that to happen."

I held onto her shoulders and placed my feet securely between the back wheel of the bike. Kori knows this island. I mean we arrived at my place in fifteen minutes and it took us twenty five minutes to get from the house to the main island by car. The short cuts she brought us through were fun. The roads were rocky and she giggled the entire time whenever we would bounce a few inches off the ground.

She stopped the bike the moment she reached the house and looked back at me. "That will be five thousand American dollars!" she exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows at her and laughed. "Do I get a discount?"

She pursed her lips together and tapped her chin. "No."

I gave her a playful pout. "But...but...I'm cute."

She giggled at me before blushing. "Yes you are."

I looked at the house and I found myself become kind of sad. This is probably the last time I will ever see this girl and it sucks because she's really beautiful and different from the girls from Gotham.

I gave her a bright smile at an idea. "Hey you wanna come in for something to drink?"

She shook her head at me. "Sorry but I cannot. My father has a specific curfew for me and I have to be home before sundown. I thank you though."

That idea just went down the drain. "Oh. Well it was nice meeting you. Thanks for the help."

"You are most welcome," she said happily. "Perhaps we will cross paths once again?"

I leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. Just a peck. Nothing more, nothing less.

She placed her hand on her cheek and smiled. "It was nice meeting you. Goodbye now."

I stood back and smiled. "See you around," I said.

I made my way back inside the house when I can no longer see Kori's figure riding off. To my surprise, all my friends were home. They were sitting on the couch and eating junk food as they watched a movie.

There is a beautiful beach in our back yard and they decide to spend the day watching television.

"Glad to see you guys made it home safe," I said walking in.

They all looked up at me and Babs was the first to jump at my side and kiss me on the cheek. "I was looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed.

"Same here," I told her.

"How'd you get back?" she asked.

I scratched my head and smiled. "Compass?"

Tell her the truth about Kori? Yea right. Not unless I want my balls chopped off. Babs is the jealous type. Like the really jealous type.

She placed her hands on the side of my face and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna have to put a leash on you."

I chuckled and held onto her waist. "That sounds dirty Miss Gordon."

She tapped her chin and looked up. "Was it dirty?"

"Maybe? Or it might be me being a pervert," I whispered.

She kissed me on the lips again before taking her seat next to Rachel again. She does this every time. She acts like I don't notice it. It's like she's forcing herself to stay away from anything sexual.

The house phone rang and I went to go answer it. Bruce's voice filled my ears.

"I need you and your friends to be ready tomorrow night for dinner," he said.

No greeting. Just straight to business.

"For what?" I asked.

"We're doing to a dinner at a friend of mines," he told me. "Dress nice and make sure your friends are on their best behaviors. I want to impress these people."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay I got it. Anything else?"

"Just behave," was all he said before hanging up.

Yea impressing just a friend my ass.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. Sorry for the really late update. I had to cut this chapter short for personal reasons.<p>

My cousin passed away and my family is in mourning. I don't know when I'll update next but I promise I will and I promise I will do a better job.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in front of the floor length mirror and attempted to tie my bow tie. Even after all these years of going to formal events with Bruce, I still can't get this thing. And he expects me to dance at these things. How am I supposed to dance when you have me tied up and bound to useless fabrics? I hate parties. Especially parties that consisted of friends with Bruce. They're just snobby rich people who gloat about their chandeliers and fine China. I'm glad Babs is with me or else Bruce would have made me dance with some snobby heiress.

I heard a knock at my door. "Are you almost ready?" asked Babs. "Bruce's limo is waiting outside for us."

I sighed and grabbed my jacket before heading towards the door. Yea we're definitely leaving this party early. I opened the door and Babs stood there looking beautiful. A pink knee length dress hugged her curves tightly and her hair was up in a bun. The necklace I gave her for Christmas was hung around her neck.

I grabbed onto her waist and pulled her to me, gifting her with a kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful."

She rubbed her thumb over my lips, more than likely to remove the lipstick. "And you look very handsome. Ready?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," she ordered as she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. "And I want to dance. No sulking at the table."

Everyone was in the limo waiting for us by the time we got outside. Bruce had a pretty blonde at his side, giggling at something he quietly said to her. Bruce has game. That I can admit. He is the one who taught me everything.

He gave me a look which I only understood and it meant to make sure that we all behave. In the beginning my friends were really immature and I had to play babysitter for the longest time but after being exposed to my life, they matured. Well they're still immature but they understand how they have to behave when Prince of Gotham has to come out.

The limo stopped and I raised my eyebrows as I looked outside. "Why are we at a dock?" I asked.

Bruce ushered me out with his hands. "I'll explain once we're out."

I got out of the limo and it was then I noticed the big yacht anchored at the dock. A yacht party? There's no people on the large boat.

Bruce stood at my side and pointed to the middle of the ocean, revealing an round island in the distance.

"Who are these people again?" I asked.

He patted me on the back and smiled. "Just a friend of mine. He owns the entire island."

I raised my eyebrows and pointed to the round island. "That island over there?"

Bruce shook his head. "The entire island Dick."

Damn. Bruce doesn't even have that much money and this guy owns a country.

"Now you know why I'm stressing that you and your friends behave," he said.

I walked beside him, taking a seat inside the yacht and beside Babs.

It took us five minutes to get to the island and once we got there, everything was decorated in white Christmas lights and tiki torches. Classic music was playing, a buffet was set on one side, tables and chairs on the other side, and unfamiliar faces filled the dance floor.

I got out of the yacht before offering my hand to Babs and helping her onto the dock. We walked hand in hand and cameras were flashing as we made our way to the party.

Bruce greeted a large man at the entrance. He was big and muscular. Someone I wouldn't want to be on the bad side with.

"My son Dick Grayson," Bruce said motioning for me.

I made my way over to them and gave the man a dashing Dick Grayson smile. I held out my hand for him. "Nice to meet you," I said.

The man took my hand and shook it and nearly ripped it off from the force. "Myrick Anders but you can call me Mr. Anders," he said.

Anders? Wait. I know that last name. The girl I met yesterday. Kori Anders.

"Do you... do you know Kori?" I asked.

The man let out a loud laugh. "Korina? My baby girl!" He exclaimed loudly before looking around. "She should be around here somewhere."

"How do you know his daughter?" Bruce asked with wide eyes.

Please Bruce. I didn't sleep with her. Tempting but nope.

"I bumped into her at the market," I said looking between Bruce and Mr. Anders. "I was lost and she showed me back to the house."

Mr. Anders laughed again. "So you're the boy that she keeps talking about? She came home the other day with a cut on her knee and when I asked how she got it, her face lit up like fireworks on Independence day! She couldn't stop talking about you all day."

I tried to hide my smirk but I failed. I mean which guy doesn't love the thought of having a girl crush on him hard?

Mr. Anders slapped me on the back and I fought hard not to show the pain. Ow ow ow ow ow. "I'll let her know you're here when I see her," he said before turning to Bruce. "I'll talk to you later Brucey."

I guess this party isn't going to be all that bad after all.

"Who is Kori?"

Scratch that thought. I forgot about my girlfriend. I turned to Babs and shrugged. "Just a girl," I replied cooly.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You said you used a compass to get home not a vagina."

I groaned. "Please don't do this. Not tonight," I begged.

"Where is this Kori anyways?" she asked looking around. "I want to see what this girl looks like. I swear Dick if she's blonde-

"Will you stop?" I asked getting angry.

I was glad everyone else had left to take their seats at our table. I didn't need her to make a scene in front of all our friends.

She crossed her arms and looked away from me.

I grabbed onto her arm and turned her towards me, wrapping my arms around her. "Why do you always think I would do something to ruin our relationship?" I asked her. I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You're the only one I want to be with. Please let's enjoy this summer together?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm sorry. You're just too damn good looking." She grabbed my cheeks and pinched them. "What am I going to do with you? All these girls just swoon over you."

I chuckled. "Yea but Kori doesn't seem like that. She didn't even know who I was when I introduced myself."

Babs kissed me on the lips and smiled. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I can make it up to you."

I laced our fingers together before walking over to our table. "And how is that?"

"Body massage?" she asked me. "Or anything else I can make you happy?"

I gave her a smirk. "Oh believe me there are plenty of things that would make me happy."

I pulled out the chair for her once we got to our table and took a seat next to her once she was pushed in. We sat there for several minutes, ordering drinks, and making trips to the buffet table. Babs seemed to be more relaxed and I thanked God. I don't need her to make a scene especially if Kori approached me.

"May I have everyone's attention?"

I turned to see Mr. Anders standing in the middle of the dance floor with a microphone in hand. I really would not want to be the guy to take Kori out on a date. I mean I feel bad for her boyfriend. Having a big man like Mr. Anders waiting for you at the front door after a date sounds scary.

"I thank you all for coming here tonight," he said loudly. "Please enjoy yourselves and have a good time!"

I turned my attention back to Babs who was talking to Karen.

"This food is so good!" I heard Wally exclaim.

I turned to Wally before glancing at Vic. Both boys having their mouthes stuffed with food. Ew. I mean I love food too but God can they keep their mouthes shut?! I'm a little embarrassed to even know them sometimes.

"Try?" Wally asked.

I held up my hands. "No thanks. And close your mouth. I'd rather not have chunks of food staining my tux."

He said something but I couldn't understand him.

I wasn't feeling too hungry so I pushed my plate aside and sat back in my chair. I was feeling hot. Like really hot. Try wearing a tuxedo is ninety degree weather. Not so fun but that's the price you pay when you're the son of a billionaire.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," I whispered to Babs.

She gave me a nod and I quickly got up and left. I lied. I wasn't going to the bathroom. More like a place to breath. Which is odd because we're already outside so this is as much air that I can get.

I found a small isolated dock not too far from the house itself, a small wooden row boat tied to it. I took a seat at the edge of the dock with my feet hanging but not touching the water and rested on my back. I closed my eyes for just a few minutes until I heard heels clinking against the dock. Babs found me.

"You will get your tuxedo dirty laying down on the dock like that."

I quickly sat up at the angelic voice and I could not embarrass myself even more. I bumped my head against Kori's and I heard a loud ow before constant giggling. Daring myself, I opened my eyes to see Kori kneeling down next to me and giggling wild while placing a hand against her forehead.

With my own forehead throbbing with pain, I winced and shook my head. "I am such a dork," I told myself.

Kori placed a hand against my shoulder and shook her head. "No no, this is my fault. I should have known that would happen," she giggled.

I looked at her and let out a chuckle. "I just keep bumping into you."

She contained her giggling before nodding. "Please do not make it that much of a habit. I would not look so pretty with bumps and purple bruises."

"That's unlikely to happen," I told her. "You're always gorgeous."

She looked down and a blush crept on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

I cleared my throat and helped her take a seat next to me at the edge of the dock. I finally got to take a good look at her. She was wearing a long baby blue dress with a slit on the side, exposing one tan leg. She left her gorgeous hair wavy and down and I couldn't stop staring at her emerald eyes.

She nudged me with her shoulder. "You still did not answer my question Mr. Googly Eyes."

I smiled at her comment before starring at her heels, just about touching the water's surface. "Apparently my father is good friends with your father. I didn't know we were going to a party at your place until your dad greeted us."

I heard her giggle. She does that a lot but I like it. "Did my father scare you?" she asked.

I turned towards her and casually shook my head. "Nope. Not at all." I turned to her and sighed. "He's scary."

"He does it on purpose," she told me. "You should have seen what he did to my prom date. But if he pats you on the back a lot then he likes you."

"You're still in high school?" I asked.

She gave me a nod. "Yes. I have one year still. What about you?"

"I'm starting college once summer ends," I told her.

She tilted her head at me. "Where are you attending?"

I used my hands to lean back. "Jump City University in California."

She gave me a smile before looking out.

"Beautiful yes?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled. "Yea you are."

She looked at me giggling before grabbing my chin and tilting my head up. "I mean the stars silly."

Her hand was warm and soft. "They're okay." I took the hand she used to hold my chin and laced our fingers together. "Do you think your boyfriend would mind if I hold you hand?"

She placed her other hand over our laced fingers and shook her head. "I do not have a boyfriend."

"A beautiful girl like you doesn't have a guy to take care of her?" I asked disbelieving.

She sighed and looked down. "I am..not allowed. It is a long and complicated story." She looked back up at me and gave me an uneasy smile.

Her eyes...they said it all. Pain. Suffering. She's holding it all in. Smiling like everything is okay. Something bad happened to her. Something that obviously still hurts. Who or what could ever want to hurt a beautiful girl like Kori?

As much as I want to know what happened, I can't ask. When she wants to...if she wants to then she will tell me on her own time. I need to have her stick around me. I need to know why she's so hurt.

I gave her fingers a squeeze and my ears listened to the music playing not far from us. "Would you like to go back to the party and maybe dance with me?"

Kori bit one side of her lips and winced. "No...I am not a very good dancer."

I gave her a laugh and stood up, dusting my suit. I held out my hand for her and helped her up and it was the first time I took in her form. Sexy. Beautiful. Gorgeous. I can go on and on about her.

"I'll teach you," I offered and clasped our fingers together again. "I promise I'm a good teacher. One dance?"

She hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. "Okay but do not complain when I step on your feet."

"As long as you don't complain if I get too touchy," I teased.

She smacked me on the chest and giggled. "My father will most likely be watching us. And I failed to mention that I do have a brother. He is worse than my father."

We neared the party and I noticed most of my friends were already dancing as well as Bruce and his date. I found Mr. Anders and a guy around my age, guessing Kori's brother, staring at us and whispering to each other but I ignored it and just led Kori to the dance floor.

"Brace yourself," I heard Kori say.

I looked down at her and smiled. "It's just a simple slow dance." I placed my hand on the small of her back. "Place your right hand on my left shoulder." I watched as she did so before clasping my fingers with her free ones and lifting them up, angling our arms in the right position. "Now follow my lead."

I started to move clockwise and two steps later Kori stepped on my foot.

She whined and covered her face. "Sorry?" she whimpered.

"Just try again," I whispered.

She looked up at me and nodded. "Okay."

We resumed our position. She got farther this time. I watched as she looked down and concentrated and that was when she stepped on my foot again. I couldn't help but laugh. Not because she was bad at this but because of the way she gets frustrated with it.

"Do not laugh!" she exclaimed covering her face again. "I told you I was bad!"

I contained my laughter and shook my head. "No I'm not laughing at you. You're just cute when you're frustrated."

She pouted at me before turning. "I am not going to embarrass myself any longer."

I quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You were doing fine until you thought about it. Just don't over think it."

"Do not over think?" she asked.

I quickly thought for a moment before extending my hand. "I have an idea. Take my hand."

She resumed her dancing position and looked up at me.

"Just look into my eyes and relax," I told her, already starting to lead. "Don't think about it too much. Just do what comes _natural_."

Kori nodded and stared into my eyes, me staring back. No words spoken. Hey! It's actually working! Who knew I was so good at giving dancing advice? And I hate dancing.

She smiled up at me, eyes twinkling, and cheeks rosy. Her hand made its way off my shoulder and to the back of my neck. I could feel her fingers playing with the loose hair on my neck.

Someone bumped into us a short while later making me stumble into Kori. She wrapped her arms around my neck to keep herself from falling to the ground. And okay I can't lie. My hands totally went straight to her ass. But in all fairness, I was only trying to stop her from falling over.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Wally.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You did that on purpose."

Wally had his own arms around his girlfriend who was in the moment checking out Kori. "And have we met?" he asked.

Kori giggled and shook her head. "I do not believe so."

Wally let go of Jenny for just a minute before extending his hand. "Wallace West. Dick Grayson's best friend."

Kori slipped a hand off from around my neck and before she could shake Wally's hand, Jenny took her hand instead and shook it. "Hi Jenny. Wally's girlfriend and close friend to Barbara Gordon. You remember Babs right Dick?" she asked looking at me.

I glanced at Kori's confused look and then my eyes met Babs' eyes. She's mad. Arms crossed, scrunched up face, eyes flaming red with jealousy, and she was mouthing something to me. 'I'm going to kill you.' Yup. She's mad alright.

"I am Kori," I heard the beautiful red head close to me say. She blinked up at me, giggled, and turned towards Wally and Jenny. "You are Richard's friends yes?"

Jenny gave her a nod. This is not going to go well at all. "Yea. Friends. Sure. You see that girl over there?" she asked pointing.

Kori and I both followed her finger pointing to Babs.

"Yes? Who is she?" Kori asked.

Jenny mocked laughed. "Why don't you ask _Richard_?"

Wally grabbed Jenny and pulled her away. "Come on sweetie. Let's go get you a drink."

Jenny pointed a finger at him as he pulled her away from us. "Oh no you don't. I am not going to sit here and watch him do this Babs."

"That was odd," Kori said.

I sighed and looked at her. "Um...I haven't really been honest with you."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you talking about?"

I pointed over to Babs. "That girl over there. The one looking angry. She's...my girlfriend."

Kori focused on Babs for a few seconds before making her way over towards her. My heart stopped for a good ten seconds before I followed her. Bruce is so going to kill me if they both start a cat fight over me. It'd be so hot to watch but now is so not the time for this.

"Are you Babs?" I heard Kori ask as I caught up with her.

Babs stood up from the chair she was rocking back and forth angrily in and raised her eyebrows. "Who's to know?"

That's it. I'm so dead.

Kori extended her hand out to Babs and smiled. "I am Kori Anders."

Babs narrowed her eyes at me before looking at Kori. "Oh so you're the famous Kori that Dick has said nothing about?"

Kori looked at me before turning her attention back to Babs. "Yes. Richard has spoken a lot about you."

I have?

"He has?" Babs asked surprised.

Kori gave her nod. "Nothing but great things I assure you. He has told me that you are most beautiful and you make his heart soar."

She does?

Babs looked up at me. "I do?"

I glanced over at Kori who gave me a quick nod before wrapping my hands around Barbara. "You do. You know how I feel about you."

She gave me a smile before grabbing my chin to kiss me on the lips. Just a quick kiss. I wouldn't let it go too far especially with Kori next to us. "And you know how I feel about you," she said.

I gave her a nod before turning to Kori. "I hope you don't mind that I danced with Kori."

Babs gave her attention to Kori. All anger and jealousy she had for her had left. "Oh no that is perfectly fine. I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Barbara Gordon."

Kori shook her hand and smiled. "It is nice to meet you. Your dress is beautiful."

I watched as Babs proudly took the compliment from her. "Thank you. So you are from here?"

Kori nodded. "Yes. This is my family's party."

"You live on a really pretty island," Babs said.

"It is very beautiful," Kori said. "I hope you see much of it before you return home."

Babs gave her a nod. "We're here for two months and-

"I have an idea!" I blurted a little too loudly. "Why doesn't Kori show us around?"

Babs wrapped her arms around me and gave me a squeeze. "That's a great idea! None of us know this island and it'd be great to have a tour guide."

Kori bit her lips hesitantly. "I do not know."

"Come on," I pleaded. "It'd be a lot of fun. Plus you'll get to meet the rest of my friends. I promise us Americans are not that bad."

She giggled and slowly nodded. "Okay. I will be glad to show you around. Richard would you mind walking me back to my table? You can give me your house number."

I kissed Babs on the head. "I'll be back. I owe you a dance."

She happily nodded and sat in her seat, fishing out lip gloss from out of her purse.

"Tour guide?" Kori asked as we slowly walked to her table.

I rubbed the back of my neck and nodded. "Sorry for throwing you off like that. I just like having you around."

She raised her eyebrows at me and smiled. "Does your girlfriend know you like having me around or do I need to lie about that as well?"

I gave her a nervous chuckle. "Ah...yea...why exactly did you cover for me like that?"

Kori gave me a shrug. "Is that not what friends are for? Covering for them?"

There was something about that word that I didn't like. Friend. It just doesn't sound right with Kori.

"I guess so," I told her.

We reached her table and she grabbed her purse to pull out a paper and pen. "Or maybe I just like having you around?" she mocked me.

I raised my eyebrows at her. Flirt.

She wrote her number on the piece of paper before lifting it up to me. "This is my private cellular number. Call me anytime."

I grabbed the paper from her hands and returned the smirk. "Don't worry. I'll call you."

This summer just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

><p>Hi guys.<p>

So a lot has happened since the last time I posted. I explained what was going on in my last chapter. College starts Tuesday for me and I will have more time to write. For some reason, I always find time to write during the semester rather on break. Which is really odd if you think about it. Anyways, please enjoy.

Oh and I have another AU idea. I'll let you guys know about it once I put the pieces of the story together.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Your feedback only helps me become a better writer.

~MV


End file.
